Factory settings often include machinery which present a risk of personal injury. Sensing equipment, such as electro-sensitive protective equipment, for example a light curtain assembly, is used to provide a safety feature to potentially dangerous industrial equipment. The sensing equipment is programmable to cause the machinery to revert to a safe condition before a person can be placed in a hazardous situation. However, if the sensing equipment is perceived by some individuals as an inconvenience or a drag on productivity, these individuals may be motivated to modify or deactivate the sensing equipment.
Accordingly, what is needed is a way to limit access to controls for sensing equipment used in preventing persons from being placed in hazardous situations.